pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderer
|Level required = 40 |grade = |reskinof = Exterminator |attribute = |theme = Futuristic/Villian Themed |number = 231 }} The Thunderer is a Backup weapon introduced in the 12.5.0 update. Description Its color scheme can be attributed to more of a villian themed weapon. It possesses a 2x scope and it shoots a yellowish-orange beam which has the ability to wall-break. It has a slow fire rate with low capacity and low mobility. It is a re-skinned version of the Exterminator. Like the Exterminator, the magazine and rail represent an eye and a mouth. Appearance It is a railgun that resembles a revolver. It has a burgundy handle with a burgundy bottom. The base is dark gray and orange, the ammo pack is orange, the 2x scope is burgundy with a red crosshair (it is not red, but white when aiming down the sights), and the tip at the end is red-orange. Despite being a railgun, the back of the weapon has a hammer, which is part of a revolver. Combat When shooting, the gun which is held by the player's right hand emits a yellowish-orange laser beam with instant bullet travel time which pierces through walls and deals high damage. Its damage decreases when penetrating through walls. It also features a 2x scope, if its user wishes to attack enemies from long range. Whenever the player shoots the weapon, the hammer at the back moves, which is the same for any other revolver. When reloading, the player flips out the barrel, takes out the existing ammo clip, puts in another one and flips the barrel upwards, locking it in place. It outputs delay on some weapons that are associated with Three Category Spam like the Anti-Champion Rifle and the Reflector. It also receives a delay if those weapons were shot, then quickly switched to this weapon. Strategy It deals deadly damage, a slow rate of fire, a small capacity, and low mobility. Tips * Use the scope to aim for the head. It's best to use in mid-range combat and for ambushes due to its low firing rate. * The wallbreak can be utilized to kill players who try to break for cover. * This can be paired with the Third Eye for wallbreak reasons. * Always aim on the head for maximum efficiency per shot. * This weapon is ideal for Three Category Spam, or as its more commonly known 3 cat spam, because it doesn't have delay with some weapons. * This weapon's crosshairs expand dramatically when fired, so have good aim when you make your second shot. Counters * Run around the player in close range and attack with an area damage dealing weapon. *Try to jump around the player to make them miss shots and have to reload, then attack them while they are reloading. * Due to the slow firing rate, use a high-speed weapon such as the Dual Machine Guns, or more suggested, the Mega Gun to shoot its user. * Use an explosive weapon to knock them back and mess up their aim. * Use a high fire rate weapon to kill users while they are reloading. Skins Recommended Maps * Silent School * Alien Plant Equipment Setups * Equip a Heavy weapon, in case of complicated duels. * Equip a highly mobile weapon. * This weapon is able to perform the infamous Three Category Spam. * An automatic Primary to finish off weakened opponents. Changelog 12.5.0 * Initial release. 13.5.0 * Its combat level was changed to 13 and could be upgraded twice to a combat level of 15. It was buffed to one shot a max-armored player, unlike previous updates where it could not. Trivia * It uses exactly the same model and acts similarly to the Exterminator, with a difference in color scheme, laser and firing sound. * It is unknown why this weapon has a heavier weight (low mobility) compared to its predecessor. ** It is most likely to not make the gun be too overpowered. * The laser beam of the Thunderer is much thicker than the Exterminator, making it much easier to hit an enemy. * The only difference between the Thunderer and Exterminator is the Exterminator has a mobility of 55 while the Thunderer has a mobility of 50. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Laser Category:Remodel Category:Trader's Van Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons